metalfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Carcass
thumb|300px|Carcass thumb|right|300 px Carcass (dt.: Kadaver) aus Liverpool, England, sind seit 1987 aktiv und sind Ende der 1980er nach Napalm Death die Könige des Grindcore gewesen. Später haben sie technischen und dann etwas melodischeren Death Metal gemacht. Carcass wurde 1985 als Disattack gegründet, sie waren aufgelöst von 1995 bis 2007. Am 13. September 2013 kam nach 17 Jahren ein neues Album. Verschwägerte Bands: Napalm Death, Electro Hippies, ... : → Siehe auch Sore Throat, ... Musik-Clips von Carcass Der interessantere Sound von Carcass sind die frühen Werke, als es noch darum ging, möglichst extrem zu sein. Die modernen Carcass sind eher technisch anspruchsvoller. Den alten Sound gibt es ausführlich unten bei den Alben. *'Incarnated Solvent Abuse' – (video, 4:49 min) - von 1991 *'Corporal Jigsore Quandary' – (live-video, 5:29 min) - von 1992 ? *'Captive Bolt Pistol' – (video, 3:21 min) - von 2013 *Unfit for Human Consumption – (video, 4:32 min) - von 2013 *The Granulating Dark Satanic Mills – (video, 4:45 min) - von 2014 - Gefidel ... *Livestock Marketplace – (lyric-video, 4:47 min) - von 2014 *Vomited Anal Tract – (fan-video, 2:27 min) - eklig Interviews: *Headbangers Ball 1992 – (5:14 min) Geschichte von Carcass thumb|250px|Carcass – Band Bill Steer war von 1987 bis 1989 der zweite wichtige Gitarrist bei Napalm Death. Bereits 1985 gründete er in Liverpool Disattack. 1987 hat er neue Leute in die Band geholt und sie in Carcass umbenannt. Jeff Walker kam von den Electro Hippies und übernahm den Bass. Das erste Demo Flesh Ripping Sonic Torment reichte bereits für einen Plattenvertrag bei Earache Records, wo 1988 das Debütalbum Reek of Putrefaction als Earache Nr. 6 erschien. Der Gesang kommt komplett vom Schlagzeuger Ken Owen. Das Album kam bei Gorehounds gut an, es gab Gerüchte, dass das alles ganz schlaue Medizinstudenten seien. 1989 konnte gleich der Nachfolger Symphonies of Sickness veröffentlicht werden, mit längeren Stücken, die fast noch mächtiger als auf dem Debüt waren. Carcass waren nun Helden des Underground und beeinflussten z.B. den gerade entstehenden Death Metal. 1991 kam das dritte Album Necroticism – Descanting the Insalubrious. Es war ein wenig metalliger, technischer und melodiöser. ... Am 13. September 2013 wurde das sechste Album Surgical Steel veröffentlicht. Die Alben von Carcass Die ersten beiden Alben Ende der 1980er, das sind Carcass ! *1988 – Reek of Putrefaction – 1. Album *1989 – Symphonies of Sickness – 2. Album *1991 – Necroticism – Descanting the Insalubrious – 3. Album - weniger Grindcore, mehr Death Metal *1992 – Tools of the Trade (WP) – Mini-Album *1993 – Heartwork (WP) – 4. Album - ab hier Melodic Death Metal, dieses Album war sehr erfolgreich *1996 – Swansong (WP) – 5. Album - ... dieses hier nicht *2013 – Surgical Steel – 6. Album - (Album des Monats im RH #316 mit 9,0) *2014 – Surgical Remission / Surplus Steel (WPE) – Mini-Album 1. Album – Reek of Putrefaction Das Debütalbum Reek of Putrefaction (WP) wurde zwischen Dezember 1987 und März 1988 aufgenommen und kam im Juni 1988 heraus. *Grindcore – 22 Tracks, 39:41 min – 00. Juni 1988 bei Earache Records (MOSH 6) Reek of Putrefaction ist ein Meilenstein im Grindcore, hiervon lässt sich wohl der Goregrind ableiten. Der Gesang kommt vom Schlagzeuger Ken Owen. thumb|250px|Carcass – Reek of Putrefaction A-Seite (Fetal Disarticulation Side): : 01 – Genital Grinder – 1:32 – (instrumental / Intro) 02 – Regurgitation of Giblets – 1:24 – 03 – Maggot Colony – 1:37 – 04 – Pyosisified (Rotten to the Gore) – 2:55 – 05 – Carbonized Eyesockets – 1:11 – 06 – Frenzied Detruncation – 0:59 – 07 – Vomited Anal Tract – 1:45 – 08 – Festerday – 0:22 – 09 – Fermenting Innards – 2:35 – 10 – Excreted Alive – 1:21 – 11 – Suppuration – 2:19 – B-Seite (Anal Disgurgement Side): : 12 – Foeticide – 2:46 – 13 – Microwaved Uterogestation – 1:24 – 14 – Feast on Dismembered Carnage – 1:27 – 15 – Splattered Cavities – 1:54 – 16 – Psychopathologist – 1:18 – Geholze 17 – Burnt to a Crisp – 2:43 – 18 – Pungent Excruciation – 2:31 – 19 – Manifestation of Verrucose Urethra – 1:02 – 20 – Oxidised Razor Masticator – 3:12 – 21 – Mucopurulence Excretor – 1:09 – 22 – Malignant Defecation – 2:14 – 2. Album – Symphonies of Sickness Das zweite Carcass-Album Symphonies of Sickness (WP) wurde zwischen Juli und August 1989 aufgenommen und kam im Dezember 1989 heraus. *Grindcore – 10 Tracks, 43:10 min – 04. Dezember 1989 bei Earache Records (MOSH 18). thumb|250px|Carcass – Symphonies of Sickness Sechs Tracks von Symphonies of Sickness gab es offenbar schon auf alten Demos, die vier neuen sollen bereist etwas weniger Grindcore sein. : 01 – Reek of Putrefaction – 4:11 – 02 – Exhume to Consume – 3:51 – spitze ! 03 – Excoriating Abdominal Emanation – 4:32 – 04 – Ruptured in Purulence – 4:11 – spitze ! 05 – Empathological Necroticism – 5:45 – 06 – Embryonic Necropsy and Devourment – 5:13 – 07 – Swarming Vulgar Mass of Infected Virulency – 3:10 – 08 – Cadaveric Incubator of Endoparasites – 3:24 – 09 – Slash Dementia – 3:23 – 10 – Crepitating Bowel Erosion – 5:27 – 3. Album – Necroticism – Descanting the Insalubrious Das dritte Carcass-Album Necroticism – Descanting the Insalubrious (WP) wurde im ... aufgenommen und kam im Oktober 1991 heraus. *Deathgrind – 8 Tracks, 48:03 min – 21. Oktober 1991 bei Earache Records. thumb|250px|Carcass – Necroticism Necrotism ... Bisher sang Ken Owen am Schlagzeug, jetzt übernahmen das Steer und Walker. Dazu kam ein zweiter Gitarrist. Michael Amott von Carnage aus Schweden. Die Text sind von Jeff Walker. : 01 – Inpropagation – 7:07 – (Owen/Steer) - (alle Tracks) 02 – Corporal Jigsore Quandary – 5:48 – (Steer/Owen/Amott) 03 – Symposium of Sickness – 6:56 – (Owen) 04 – Pedigree Butchery – 5:16 – (Steer) 05 – Incarnated Solvent Abuse – 5:00 – (Amott/Steer) 06 – Carneous Cacoffiny – 6:43 – (Steer) 07 – Lavaging Expectorate of Lysergide Composition – 4:03 – (Steer) 08 – Forensic Clinicism / The Sanguine Article – 7:10 – (Steer) Das komplette Album inklusive Bonustracks gibt es auch. 6. Album – Surgical Steel 2013 kam nach 17 Jahren, davon 12 Jahren aufgelöst, das sechste Carcass-Album Surgical Steel heraus. Es wurde im ... aufgenommen und kam im September 2013 heraus. *Death Metal – 11 (bzw. 12) Tracks, 47:07 (bzw. 51:50) min – 13. September 2013 bei Nuclear Blast Records. Surgical Steel ist Album des Monats im RH #316 und Jakob Kranz gibt 9,0. Weblinks *Wikipedia – ein Lexikon-Artikel *Encyclopaedia Metallum – (englisch) - die Metal-Bibel (mit ID 14 !) *'Dark Lyrics' – alle Texte von Carcass *Laut.de – Biographie *Last.fm – Musik hören *Earache – die Seite bei der ersten Plattenfirma *Nuclear Blast – die Seite bei der neuen Plattenfirma *Setlist.fm – zuletzt am 13.04.2017 in Oslo en:Carcass Kategorie:Grind Kategorie:Death